Gary's Raticate
On Pokémon Red or Blue, you have a rival named Gary. When you battle him, he has a Raticate. Ever since you beat him, he never got his Raticate out to fight. Did YOU kill it? The question remains. But I found out that you DID kill it. There was a yard sale one day, and they were selling lots of GameBoy cartridges. One of them were strange. "Pokémon: Gary's Ratica_----_-_TE." Some of the parts were splattered in red food coloring. Then LOTS of red paint was over Raticates eyes. I asked for the Pokémon Red Cartridge, but he said it's not for sale. He told me to take the Raticate version, and I accepted. "$2, please." "Sure thing." I went home and tried it out. There was already a saved file, so I tried it. I was in the Pokémon Tower, just staring at a tombstone. A text box appeared saying: "sobs" I tried to move around, but I couldn't . After 2 minutes, I was going to get out of the tower, but then when I go through the exit, a ghost a flowing around the town, and there was fog everywhere. When I went near the ghost, there were sounds of dirt. Someone was coming out from the ground. It was Buryman, and he looked exactly like he did on the Game Over screen, holding someone... No one was in the houses or anywhere. My character slowly walked up to Buryman, with the Ghost at it's side. Buryman nodded, and the Ghost started to chant something backwards: "deR lliK. etacitaR nommuS." He kept chanting that 15 times, then there was a Raticate, with its right rib cut off, sparking, pitch black eyes, no jaw, left arm is gone, and blood dripping from the ribs. TEXT BOX: "Your welcome, GARY." TEXT BOX: "Don't be rude." TEXT BOX: "I have no time, anyway. I must devour ASH. Goodbye!" Buryman suddenly went into the ground, and the Ghost just vanished. There were blood squirting sounds, chomping sounds, and screaming. I dropped my GameBoy, and turned it off. I decided to see more tomorrow. June 7th, 2015 I went on my GameBoy, and went on that same save state. There was that cutscene at the beginning, but it wasn't Professor Oak, it was Buryman. BURYMAN: "Welcome back! Did you like our nightmare game yesterday? Hopefully, you will like this more." I spawned in a house in Lavender Town, and it appeared to be an underground bunker. Some parts were on fire,and when I interacted with them, something was thrown into it, and a text box said: TEXT BOX: "You cooked a HUMAN LIMB!" Then I interact with it again, and it says this: TEXT BOX: "You ate the HUMAN LIMB!" After interacting with it 15 times, it through in a person, then there was screaming. TEXT BOX: " You murdered ASH!" Interacted again. TEXT BOX: "You removed ASH'S LIMBS and ate ASH'S LIMBS!" I then walked out of the house, and fire was everywhere. GARY: "RATICATE! Where are you?" I walked around the whole place, even asked the Ghost and Buryman if they saw him, but they didn't. Then Gary was in a normal kitchen, he reached into a drawer, and then he held up a steak knife, and the screen went black with a stab sound. TEXT BOX: "GARY then couldn't find Raticate, so he committed suicide." TEXT BOX: "You just beat the game!" My jaw dropped as I saw this. ME: "Is that it? I won?" Where was the Raticate? Why did he kill himself over a wild Pokémon he caught? Why? The question remains... forever... Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta